


Words

by GintokisGirl95



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Starkcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintokisGirl95/pseuds/GintokisGirl95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words needn't be spoken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

Words needn't be spoken. 

As soon as he closed the door, it took him a few strides to meet her, his hands quickly being filled with her soft face, and he stares. He didn't realise how incredibly beautiful she was until that point in time, her gentle, expectant, ladylike eyes staring back at him expectantly, but he could wait no longer. 

They needed to sate their desires. 

Quickly their lips crashed, the kiss so hard that their teeth gnashed together. 

He likened their passionate embrace to the feeling of being wholly consumed by fire, though not just any fire, _wildfire_ , feeling as if extreme heat coursed in every inch of his veins when his skin met her own.

He felt as if _this_ was what he lived for. He immediately forgot that this was his little Sansa, but a grown woman who had replaced her, all in control and calm and desired this as much as he. He was no longer the Young Wolf, who had won every battle he fought, but a man -- a man who had his desires and sought them without having a second thought. 

He laid her back on her bed, tongues swirling and chasing, not for a fight of dominance, but simply for the purest of passion, and she wriggled to widen her legs as she moaned loudly. The slight taste of drawn blood - he wasn't sure whose it was - only made him feel more like a beast than man, his growling intense. He hastily filled the newfound empty space, his lips leaving her only to leave a harsh trail of kisses to her neck and casually down further. 

His tongue circled her nipples, prompting further moans from the beauty laying before him. _Oh, please_ , she rasped when he slowly took an erect nipple into his mouth, his left hand reaching up to tease the other. 

She hiked up her nightgown up as he continued, her whimpers growing louder as he prepared to take her. His lips placed butterfly kisses from her breasts to her belly, only pausing at her mound, basking in the smell and sight of her soft red curls, her other lips engorged, the arousal evident and running freely between her thighs.

_The gods must think this funny, having me desire someone they know I couldn't - shouldn't - ever have..._

She called out his name - _Robb_ \- as he attacked her, his skilful tongue running past her folds, greedily lapping at her juices. She trembled when she stared at him, finger unconsciously reaching to her mouth, his gaze intense and darkened as he slowly plunged a finger inside her, then two. A slow smirk broke out as he saw her gaze falter, head tilting back in ecstasy, her breath coming undone. He admired watching her body rock with each move he made. He dutifully sucked and licked her cunt as his fingers embraced her body, his hearing acute and focused only on her groans and sharp inhales. He smiled when she shook apart, his name again on her painted lips.

_May the Gods curse me...she tastes so_ good...

He brought his mouth away from her folds, moving again so he could kiss her swollen lips again, having her taste her arousal that permeated his mouth. He was surprised when his lovely sister gasped, her slender fingers making their way to his curly auburn hair. Her fingernails bit his scalp, then her fingers raked every inch of his back as they could hold on to, and his moan filled her open mouth, his large hand leaving her cunt to roughly grip her hip, the other making its way around her neck. 

_Gods_ , he wanted to say the word but somehow couldn't. His hands left her to make quick work of his breeches, and out sprang his cock, grabbing her hips once more to fill her; she closed her eyes, a cry bubbling in her chest as he moved, cautiously at first to make sure he wasn't hurting her, but he soon quickened his pace, wrapping his arms around her as he took her. He sucked at her sensitive, creamy neck, then his teeth nipped, sucked, and bit at the skin to prevent himself from crying out her name as he revelled in her tightness, her body a perfect fit against his own. 

_I love you_ , they both wanted to tell each other, but the words never emerged. His eyes were focused on hers, which had a gorgeous ghostly sheen as they were being illuminated by the moonlight, and his breath hitched at the sight of her incredible beauty, the feeling of possessiveness rising in his blood. He hadn't believed he had come to know anything so marvellous, so wonderful, so perfect up until this point. One of his hands made its way down to the hood of her clit, rubbing it repeatedly until he knew she was close. 

She shook against him once more as her peak came; he grunted and shuddered, his seed spilling into her, kissing her more slowly and gently when he pulled out of her. He welcomed the bite of the cold air wrap around his flushed skin, not bothering to pull her bed's furs over his body. 

_How did we become like this? What happened up to the point where we ended up doing this?_ They both ask themselves, but the answer never comes. They knew it wouldn't. 

They collapsed, breaths heavy, arms and legs tangled together as they stared at each other in the quickly fading darkness. 

_Welcome back home,_ Robb thought before he succumbed to sleep with her in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
